Warm Whispers
by AutumnAutumn
Summary: Despite being in love, Edward disappears without explanation or warning and leaves her with a painful reminder of his existence; a baby. Two years later,Bella is finally to ready live again and has high hopes for happiness but he comes back. Now what?


**A/N: **Hey guys, It has been a while since I've been on and I'm glad to be back. I hope you guys like this, I've written dozens of fan fictions before but never Twilight so I hope this fits you guys just right. Hope to see you guys around future chapters. :D

**Warm Whispers**

Chapter One

_Bella_

'_Bella'_

I thought I heard someone say. Not just anyone. In my everyday, I hear my name called out to me by several people in several instances-but this voice, this was different. I _knew_ this voice.

'What's wrong?' Jacob asked. I had stopped walking, and in the middle of the sidewalk, I looked back, frantically searching for something, _anything. _I shook my head.

'Nothing, nothing, I thought I heard someone call my name.' We resumed digging our spoons in our respective cups of ice cream, talking about the possibility of reviving our old bikes.

'Bella!' My head automatically looked back. A mix of disappointment and relief washed over me when I spotted Mike Newton running towards me and Jacob.

'Hey Mike, what's up?'I asked him as I poked my spoon around my melting strawberry blizzard.

'Bella! I haven't seen you in two years, and that's all you say?' Judging by the giant smile on his face, he was genuinely glad to see me again. To be honest, I was genuinely annoyed by his presence.

'Yeah, it's been a while huh? Hey, uhm, Mike, I'll see you around ok? I'm with Jacob right now.' I told him mustering up all the nice in me there was. It was obvious nothing could depress Mike Newton because he just nodded-bounced his head up and down and said goodbye.

'Let's hang out okay?' He said as he walked in the other direction, bringing the sun with him.

'He needs to be sedated' Jacob finally said as we finally continued walking.

'I know right? Forks may not have the sun, but it does have MIKE NEWTON. There are enough megawatts in his smile to light up the Victoria's secret fashion show.' For some reason, my irritation with the boy amused Jacob because he chuckled.

After that a blanket of silence took over us both until we reached my front porch.

'Thanks Jacob, no welcome party could've done better than you and ice cream.' I told him in between ice cream spoonfuls.

'Sure, it was nothing. I missed you a lot. Seeing you every so and so couple of months is actually stressful. It's nice that you're back here for good again.'

'I know, I missed this place.' I told him in complete honesty.

'Yeah you did? Even though it's where---'

'Yup, even with-_him_ and those awful memories' I told him, answering him before he could even finish. His big hands and arms were suddenly around me and I was in a really warm bear hug.

'Thanks' I whispered.

I was making Charlie's dinner for the first time in a while again and I was trying my best to make him not regret my return to his bachelor pad. Just as I was seasoning the chicken, the phone rang. I wiped my hands with my Hello Kitty apron and grabbed the phone receiver.

'Oh, hi Alice. Yes, I am back. No, there is no rush even though I've settled in.' Alice's enthusiasm was infectious; I was smiling. Eventually, I had to tell her that I was baking potatoes and that I needed to go right away.

'Tell him I love him.' I told her, I and put down the phone after an exchange of good byes. Just as the receiver was properly returned, Charlie walked in. He hung his belt and gave Bella a hug.

'You're home.'

'Yup dad, I am' I told him. I had some left over enthusiasm from my previous phone call and my voice was chirpy even for me.

'It's nice to have you home.' He said, breaking the hug.

'You have no idea. Mom was driving me crazy. _Do this, do that. That's not the way to do it, this is._ It was battle between the females over there. Plus Alice did me a favour, so I'm here, getting some needed rest.' I said while setting the table and dinner.

'I heard about that, Carlisle rushed home today' I laughed. It really was good to be home.

After dinner, I marched up to my room and let myself fall on my bed. Baths were out of the question by now, and I was ready to sleep. I then remembered a while ago and the voice I heard calling my name. I was so sure it was _him_ that called me.

'_Him'_ I said out loud.

'I make him sound like Lord Voldemort.' I mumbled.

'Well guess what Edward Cullen, I'm not afraid of you.' It was true, I wasn't. The ghosts of my past are done haunting me, and it was time to move on.

Apparently, sleeping at six thirty in the evening wasn't a very good idea; for some reason, I woke up at two in the morning. I took a hot shower, put on a huge shirt and dragged myself to my laptop. I forgot to bring it along with my when I left so it's been sitting there for some time. The sad part was, I didn't even bother turning it off the last time. I wonder if the orange battery light has been blinking for the past two years. I plugged in the cables and pressed the _on _button.

I felt overwhelmed by the tide of emotion that came with the starting up of my screen. My wallpaper, the conversation I was in before I left my laptop and the numerous windows that reminded me of painful memories.

The window of my mother's conversation with me; _honey, everything's going to be all right. _

I closed it.

The wallpaper I had on my desktop; a picture of Edward and me.

I changed it.

'Puppies, puppies are good.'

The email I was supposed to send to Jacob, about being happy.

'Happiness is _so_ overrated.'

Who knew it took technology to frustrate me about my aspirations of being a happy girl?

I was terribly in love. Deep, deep love; it sickened me. I secretly hoped that by now I was able to laugh at it this sort of thing, but I couldn't. The wound was fresh, and I was rubbing salt on to it.

_Eventually, eventually._

I shut off my laptop and hoped this time, no more surprises.

Unfortunately, I hoped too soon.

End of Chapter.

A/N: You like? Yes? Yes? :D


End file.
